


Day 2 - Eggnog

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Characters from Ninety-Four, December writing prompt, Tumblr, itjammy, pre-game, spoiler characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt from itjammy on Tumblr, starring characters fromNinety-Four.
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494





	Day 2 - Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fallout 4.

“The hell you doing?”

“Hello to you, too, Conrad,” Ninety-Four greeted, not looking up from what he was doing. He was stirring… _something_ in a pot over a makeshift firepit. Kellogg couldn’t really tell but the yellowish-white of it looked _disgusting_. Ninety-Four scoffed. “It’s not _disgusting_. I’m making eggnog. It’s supposed to look like this. Not my fault that the ingredients are hard to come by.”

“Eggnog?”

“…I forgot that people were so used to _buying_ shit that they forgot how to _make_ their shit.”

Kellogg snorted. “Whatever you say, Gramps.” He grabbed a stool and positioned it by Ninety-Four, away from the deathclaw watching him. “I’m surprised that thing is still living. I could’ve sworn that you once said that reptiles couldn’t survive the cold.” “What can I say? Deathclaws are tough sons of bitches,” Ninety-Four said with a shrug. “I also happen to remember that I said that I _think_ reptiles couldn’t survive the cold.”

Kellogg hummed and remained silent. Ninety-Four continued making his eggnog in silence. Once the eggnog was done, he poured some for Kellogg. “Usually I drink it cold, but it’s freezing balls out here.” “Um, thanks,” Kellogg said, taking the mug. He blew on the eggnog before taking a sip. Burned his tongue a little, but it was alright. “I have some alcohol if you want to add it in your eggnog,” Ninety-Four said, pouring some vodka into his.

“Is…Is it _really_ a good idea to get drunk around that thing?”

Ninety-Four waved him off. “He knows better. Where do you think his scars came from?” Kellogg looked over at the deathclaw. He didn’t notice at first how deep its wounds were. “Holy shit. What did you do?” Ninety-Four grinned but said nothing as he took a sip from his eggnog.

_Wouldn’t_ you _like to know?_

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2. This one's a bit longer than Day 1's. Day 3 is even longer than this one.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
